ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Ovis/History
History Ovis was the black sheep all her life. Literately. One side of her hair was jet black, the other white. She was a successful lab experiment, the result of curious scientists trying to create a faster, more agile human. The end result was that she now had sheep ears, a sheep tail, and horns. After Ovis was created, she was dropped pretty fast, as a "sheep" mutation didn't hold much importance. After she was created, the scientists would put things into her for fun and see if she would live. Due to her time in the lab, she harbors a fear and hatred for the color white, and anything that remotely resembles a lab. The girl was put into an orphanage with the rest of the forgotten experiments when she was 14, as the scientists had moved on to other things. Eventually someone adopted her, but the person was in charge of a circus and put her on display. Ovis was mentally and physically abused. In the circus, she was mostly kept in a cage most of the day and shown off, or put on display while doing circus acts. She stayed in that circus for 2 years. When the circus master was bored, angry, or determined someone wasn't useful, he'd "get rid of them". He often sent her to take care of the deed, since she was the most vicious and outspoken circus act. She despised the circus master, but killing people wasn't too bad. After all, she did mostly get hurt by people. In fact, the ram even enjoyed it in some cases. Sometimes she'd be sent out to kill her friends, and she would hate this. She tried to numb her feelings, but that only drove her deeper into a ditch. Most of her friends were mutants too. Birds, dogs, cats, and other mutants were some. But most of the other circus actors hated her, as she was usually ordered to kill them. By the time she left the circus, half of them were dead. Why they were dead? Murdered by yours truly of course. Ovis had two very close friends. One of them was a lion mutation called Sucre. The lioness had been there longer than Ovis, and used to be the best until she became sickly. Eventually, Ovis was ordered to kill her, but refused, and Sucre died painfully on her sickbed. Her other friend came after Sucre died. The boy’s name was Vicugna. He was a mutant too, merged with an alpaca, but the transformation had shown itself more than it did to her. His entire lower body had alpaca legs and fur. She greeted him with aggression, as everyone who wasn't here, was an enemy. Despite that, he befriended her, and taught her to read and write. One day Ovis got sick of the circus life. Killing people and being afraid of getting beaten bloody was a tiring life. They both tried to escape after their show.The circus master caught them, and nearly beat them both to death. She made it out alive, but with a slashed eye from the circus master's cat, and other numerous injuries. Vicugna died while attempting to strangle the circus master. Vicugna was captured, taken to the circus and beheaded. When the master turned around to get Ovis, Ovis was gone. She ran away after the cat slashed her eye. She blames herself for his death, believing she left him to die. Later, the ram did have to rip her own eye out because it was too damaged. Ovis had a letter from him and a stuffed sheep that he gave to her, but the letter was torn up and her sheep torn up too. Ovis wandered and wandered, almost getting killed many times, people thought she was either a witch, or a result of witchcraft, or just because they though she was a freak. And hey. She agreed. Ovis wandered, getting small jobs in pubs, the market, etc. When she was injured in a fight, someone sent her to the hospital. Ovis had a complete meltdown in the hospital, as was discharged two days letter, and Poridae accompanied her. They both roamed the world together, happening upon Alice's castle, and now they're in Fabula. Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History